zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Sahasrahla
is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Sahasrahla is the Elder of Kakariko Village and a descendant of the Seven Wise Men. He fled from the village to a small shrine near the Eastern Palace after Agahnim took control of Hyrule Castle. Curiously, Sahasrahla looks exactly like many of the other sages found in Hyrule. Strangely, when Buzzblobs are transformed into Cukemen after being sprinkled by Magic Powder, they will refer to Sahasrahla when talked to. What significance this has, if any, is unknown. Throughout his adventure, Link can find strange panels known as Telepathic Tiles on the walls of dungeons that, when touched, allows Sahasrahla to telepathically contact Link and give him advice. In the Dark World, Link still receives advice from the panels, but it is not certain whether or not the one communicating with Link is Sahasrahla, as he is nowhere to be found in the Dark World. At the behest of Princess Zelda and the Loyal Sage of the Sanctuary, Link travels to Kakariko Village to consult the wise Sahasrahla about how to defeat the usurper Agahnim. However, when he arrives in the village, a woman implied to be Sahasrahla's wife tells him of Sahasrahla's departure from Kakariko Village after Agahnim's betrayal of the King of Hyrule. After asking the village inhabitants about Sahasrahla, Link encounters the elder's grandson, who tells him of the sage's location near the Eastern Palace. Upon Link's arrival at Sahasrahla's sanctuary, the elder recognizes Link's potential and tells him about the three Pendants of Virtue which are needed for the fated Hero to remove the Master Sword, a legendary blade that holds the power to break the barrier placed on the Hyrule Castle Tower and defeat Agahnim, from the Pedestal of Time. After Link defeats the many evil creatures inside the Eastern Palace and returns with the Pendant of Courage, Sahasrahla is finally convinced that Link is the Hero. He gives Link the Pegasus Boots handed down through generations to those of Hylian lineage. Link successfully gathers the other pendants, but after retrieving the legendary Master Sword, Princess Zelda is taken by Agahnim's guards to the Hyrule Castle Tower. At the top of the tower, Link seemingly defeats Agahnim; however, the evil wizard manages to bring Link with him to the Dark World. Once there, Sahasrahla contacts Link again, and tells him that the only way to stop Agahnim's master, Ganon, is to free the imprisoned Seven Maidens, one of whom is the Princess of Destiny. He continues to help Link throughout his adventures in the Dark World, and when Link finally defeats Ganon, Sahasrahla returns to Kakariko Village. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Sahasrahla appears in the game, but this time as an informer of the sages. He helps Link through his quest to search for the other Sages, as well as the search for the Master Sword. His pupil, Osfala, is one of the Seven Sages. Princess Zelda tells Link he should go visit Sahasrahla since he has more information on the Portraits. After Link has spoken to Sahasrahla, he tells him that his pupil, Osfala, went down to the Eastern Palace and is now in danger. When Link leaves the Eastern Palace, Sahasrahla is waiting for him outside the entrance to see if Link and Osfala are ok, after Link tells him what happened, he tells Link they have to get to Hyrule Castle since Princess Zelda is in danger. When the pair reach the gates they can see a barrier has surrounded the walls and it is impossible to get in without the Master Sword. After Link has retrieved the Master Sword and visits Sahasrahla in his home they rush off to the gate to break the barrier. Later on while Link returns from Lorule, he can be found outside Link's House in front of a Fissure, informing Link about these strange cracks appearing around Hyrule after a earthquake. He then later returns to his home for the remainder of the game. Non-canonical appearances [[The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (manga)|''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past manga]] ]] Sahasrahla has largely the same role as in the game, but has a distinct appearance, which notably resembles his artwork from the game. Here, he lives on top of a huge temple beyond a dangerous lake Link must cross. Link, exhausted after climbing the many steps of his temple, meets Sahasrahla who relates to him the tale of the Pendants of Virtue. He also gives him a special communication key with which he communes with Link sporadically. Another difference from the game is that Sahasrahla also saves Link from when Ganty, a manga original character, tries to stab him for being a descendant of her family's killers, the Knights of Hyrule. Etymology It is possible that Sahasrahla was named after Sahasrara, the highest primary chakra in the Hindu tradition. Category:Hylians Category:Sages Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds characters